


Stardust

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most powerful feeling in the world, Oikawa thinks with a smile, to be able to give the person you love most exactly what they need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

Iwaizumi is beautiful, spread out beneath him, his mouth open in a silent gasp, his back an arc as he lifts off the bed, meeting Oikawa's hips with his. He lets out a low, needy sound from the back of his throat and Oikawa doesn't think he's heard anything more perfect in the entire world. 

It's dark in their room. The light is still on in the lounge room, because they didn't turn it off in their haste, just like they didn't want to let go of each other for long enough to turn the light on here. The orange glow of it shines through the door, giving their skin a faint shine in the darkness, just enough to see each other by.

It doesn't matter. They don't need the lights for this. They don't need to be guided, not when they know each other so thoroughly that it feels that they came into the world knowing each other's every thought, every move. 

Oikawa rocks his hips and Iwaizumi's moan is loud, hanging in the air, lingering at the back of Oikawa's mind, writing itself into the core of his very being. He can make Iwaizumi sound like this. He can make Iwaizumi feel this good. 

It's the most powerful feeling in the world, Oikawa thinks with a smile, to be able to give the person you love most exactly what they need. Even like this, even as they cling to each other, fingers tightly interlocked, skin and hair damp with sweat, eyes bright as they watch each other. 

Iwaizumi is objectively handsome, but Oikawa has never cared about objectivity, about removing his own feelings from the equation when it comes to Iwaizumi. Not when there are too many of them, all of them too strong, too complex to unravel from each other. He loves Iwaizumi like a piece of himself, not his to own but his to complete, just the same as Iwaizumi completes him. It's not about balance, but about pulling each other along, pushing each other forward, being there for each other. Iwaizumi isn't a pillar for Oikawa to fall back on, but an equal, a goal, a rival, all combined into one. He reminds Oikawa of the growth he still needs, but also that he doesn't need to get there alone. 

Oikawa grips Iwaizumi's hands a little tighter, thrusting into him. They let go, so they can wrap their arms around each other instead. They're both close, and they need this, they need more. Oikawa doesn't hold himself back. Iwaizumi doesn't either as they take and take from each other, giving in return, gasping into the space between their mouths, and Oikawa loves, _loves_ , like it's a fire that could consume him whole. Iwaizumi is vocal when they're like this, a soft, _oh, oh,_ that rises in volume, and Oikawa loves the sound of it, loves the desperation, the way that Iwaizumi can't hold it back, no matter how hard he tries.

Their sex isn't always like this. They've slept with each other often enough that it's not the big, world-changing experience they were once worried it would be. Their sex is easy, casual, but sometimes they get wrapped up in each other like this, when it stops being about getting off and more about what they can make each other feel. 

Iwaizumi comes with a loud moan and Oikawa wants to keep it forever, wants it to be a part of him so that he can stop and remember that he is this person, the kind that gives Iwaizumi what he needs, the kind that can make Iwaizumi sound like that—not because it's a reminder that he needs, but purely because he can. 

Oikawa responds in kind, following him soon after and they're floating, even when they're secure in each other's arms. They're drifting, their foreheads resting against each other, chests rising and falling in perfect sync. They clean up quickly when they've caught their breaths, then collapse into bed together again.

There was a book, Oikawa remembers, lost somewhere in his childhood, dog-eared and crumpled, from when he first fell in love with space. He remembers the book telling him that everything in the world is made of stardust, of the matter from stars so old that they stopped exploding long before anything Oikawa knows was even formed. He remembers what an abstract concept it was to him back then, how unbelievable, that everything, special or not, was once part of a star.

He can believe it when he looks at Iwaizumi, he can shut his eyes and imagine it, Iwaizumi with an entire galaxy inside of him, made of the same matter as the oldest and biggest stars. He wants to laugh at himself for the thought, because he isn't imagining the science of it, but imagining Iwaizumi made of pure starlight, of everything wonderful in the universe.

Perhaps they're made from the same star, Oikawa thinks, and the thought makes him smile. Perhaps that's why they're drawn to each other like this, completing each other the way they were once complete, so long ago. 

He whispers these thoughts to Iwaizumi, because _someone_ needs to laugh at him, but instead he gets an arm around him, as Iwaizumi pulls him into a kiss. 

"That means we'll shine together, huh?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa can only smile, because there's nothing he wants more than that, for the world to see the way they shine in each other's presence, for them to dazzle everyone with their strength combined. 

"I suppose that we'll just have to find out," Oikawa replies, his smile growing wider as he leans over Iwaizumi and presses small kisses all over his face, because all of this love needs to go _somewhere_ , before he bursts. 

Iwaizumi holds him still, smiling fondly up at him, and pulls him close again, until they're lying beside each other. Oikawa hums contently, wrapping an arm around Iwaizumi. He shuts his eyes, tucking Iwaizumi's head under his chin and keeping him close. Iwaizumi's hand finds his and they link their fingers together again. Maybe he has always belonged with Iwaizumi, or maybe Oikawa has made his own home in Iwaizumi's heart, but he belongs here now, and that's all that matters.


End file.
